Soulmate No 1 (sequel 'ChanBaek in Sync')
by babybyunsoo
Summary: [CHANBAEK FIC COLLECTION] Summary : "Jika status 'kekasih' tidak akan pernah bisa terjadi, tapi dengan kata 'Soulmate' sudah cukup untuk mendeskripsikan sosok Byun Baekhyun dihati seorang Park Chanyeol."/"Kau mencintai Baekhyun?"/"A-aku..." [Sequel / BL/ Don't Like? Don't Read!]


**Soulmate No. 1**

**[sequel 'ChanBaek in Sync']**

**babybyunsoo [freydae]**

**Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and EXO**

**ChanBaek / BaekYeol**

**One Shoot [4.668 words]**

**T [semua umur]**

**Genre : 'masih' Kriukk krenyesss, manis /semanis bibir Baek kalo abis makan gulali XD/**

**Disclamer : **Sebenernya ini gak terinspirasi dari apa-apa sih, ini Cuma hasil dari pengamatan saya sebagai ChanBaek Shipper /emangnya ngapain?/ tanyakan pada bebek Chen yang bergoyang/?** Tapi plot dan ide cerita MURNI hasil pemikiran saya! Oke bebz, jadi jangan ada yang copycat ya?**

* * *

**A/N : Say 'heyy' **/heyy.../ **say 'Ho..Oo' **/hoo..O/ say- (_R; hey! Nih author obatnya lagi abis ya?_) hehe /_nyengirUnicorn_/ gak koq saya Cuma pengen nyapa readers-ku tercinta aja (padahal saya gak yakin masih ada gak sih readers yang masih inget sama autor 'gak tahu diri ini'). yang udah nelantarin 2 ff sekaligus, mana gak update2 lagi...

Duh maafkan daku :'( saya bener2 lagi sibuk banget sama pekerjaan, mood nulis juga naik turun.

Sebagai kejutan special di akhir dan Awal Tahun Baru **2014** nanti + sebagai ganti ff2 laen yang gak diupdate2, saya udah nyiapain **'Special Fic'** yang merupakan sekuel dari Drabble **'ChanBaek in Sync', **sebenernya gak terlalu ngaruh juga sih kalo kalian gak baca 'drabble'nya dulu, tapi biar feelnya lebih dapet aja 'sangat' disaranin buat baca drabblenya terlebih dulu, gak panjang2 koq Cuma 800-900w aja.

Saya juga gak terlalu yakin ini bisa disebut sequel, tapi karna settingannya masih sama anggap aja ini sequelnya. Okeh! Dan anggap aja ini terjadi sebelum EXO(ChenBaekSoo) COMEBACK 'Miracles in December'.

Ya SuhoLah, dari pada author kebanyakan cincong, lebih baik langsung baca aja ohKai?

* * *

**!? 65% Author's Note mungkin isinya gak terlalu penting –gak penting banget malah-, tapi "dianjurka banget" buat baca setiap A/N yang author sisipin. – babybyunsoo^^**

* * *

**WARN!**

**THRERE'S BL INSIDE**

**NO PLAGIARISM! NO COPYCAT!**

**THIS IS JUST FANFICTION, JADI MOHON JANGAN DIANGGAP SERIUS! APALAGI MEMBAWANYA PADA DUNIA NYATA.**

**Out Of Character, Miss typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, sediakan ember jika terjadi Gejala Muntaber(?)**

**DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ! JUST CLOSE YOUR TAB WITHOUT ANY COMENT!**

**SIDERS? Just give me a reason just a little 'bit— /plak XD/ **

.

.

**babybyunsoo©**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**-Soulmate No. 1-**

**.**

**.**

Jarum pendek sebuah jam weker yang berada diatas nakas sudah berada diantara angka 12 dan 1, tapi semua itu tak membuat salah seorang penghuni kamar bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam yang lalu, entah mengapa Chanyeol tak kunjung tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi yang begitu indah. Dia melirik Jong In yang sudah mendengkur, kalau dilihat dari cara tidurnya semua karisma yang selalu dia punya diatas panggung hilang sudah jika para fans melihat ini.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya kesisi kanan, disana –diranjang- yang terpisah dengan miliknya dan Jong In, si koki EXO yang mempunyai mata paling bulat diantara semua member –baiklah sebut saja dia Kyungsoo- juga sudah tertidur pulas. Sosok yang mempunyai pundak paling sempit itu menenggelamkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut tebal berwarnya coklat muda.

Benar, saat EXO-K dan EXO-M tinggal dalam satu atap. Roomate mereka juga sempat berubah-ubah, awalnya Chanyeol memang masih sekamar dengan Baekhyun, Tao dan Xiumin.

Tapi tidak setelah suatu malam Tao menendang bokong sexy miliknya –seolah dia sedang bermain wushu— saat mereka tidur. Well, karena mereka berempat otomatis satu tempat tidur harus mereka bagi berdua. Chanyeol dengan Tao, sedangkan Baekhyun dengan tetua EXO kita, Xiumin. Awalnya dia juga sempat menolak jika harus satu ranjang dengan baby Panda itu.

Setelah kejadian yang merelakan bokong sexy-nya menjadi korban dari kekuatan Wushu milik Tao, dia memarahi si maknae itu habis-habisan. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Bukannya sebuah permintaan maaf malah semburan api naga yang keluar dari mulut sang Duizhang. Bisa ditebak, si maknae itu tentu saja merengek dan mencari perlindungan si tower pencakar langit-nya EXO.

'Ck, benar-benar maknae tidak tahu diri.' Pikir Chanyeol.

Sejak saat itu dia memutuskan untuk pindah kekamar lain, dan satu-satunya kamar yang masih menyisakan ruang terbuka untuk dirinya adalah kamar milik KaiSoo. Chanyeol bahkan sempat berpikir, enak sekali mereka sekamar hanya berdua sedangkan kamar miliknya dan Baekhyun harus dihuni dua makhluk lain.

Jika kalian sempat berpikir kenapa Chanyeol tak memilih satu tempat tidur dengan Soulmat-nya itu, maka jawabannya Chanyeol tidak akan sanggup.

Tentu saja sepanjang malam dia tidak akan tidur dengan tenang, selain kebiasaan tidur Baekhyun yang selalu bersuara seperti anak anjing sampai sekarangpun Baekhyun selalu memasang suhu berlebih pada pengatur suhu –yang dia taruh tepat diatas nakas miliknya— saat dia tidur.

Bisa dibayangkan, mungkin tiap hari dia harus mengganti sprai karena dibanjiri oleh keringatnya sendiri. Atau mungkin setiap hari tubuh Chanyeol akan digigiti nyamuk-nyamuk peminum darah karena dia terpaksa bertelanjang dada saking panasnya udara didalam kamar.

Akhirnya setelah menit-menit terbuang sia-sia karena memikirkan tendangan wushu Tao tempo hari itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Mungkin segelas susu bisa membuatnya tidur nyenyak.

**xxx**

Karena dapur dengan kamar KaiSoo bersebelahan, jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan bermeter-meter hanya untuk sampai didapur dorm EXO.

Setelah urusannya didapur selesai, dia kembali berjalan dengan sedikit gontai karena efek dari insomnia kepalanya menjadi sedikit pening.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika iris matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Diruang tengah, seperti ada cahaya yang berkedip-kedip membiasi tembok bercat putih dorm mereka. Tapi yang jelas itu bukan cahaya dari sebuah lampu melainkan benda lain. Saat malam hari semua lampu memang selalu dimatikan kecuali kamar mandi dan dapur.

Kamar KaiSoo memang berada paling belakang dekat dapur, tapi letaknya dari ruang tengah cukup jauh. Bisa dibilang ada dinding pembatas ruang makan yang memisahkan arah pandang seseorang jika melihat dari sisi kamar KaiSoo.

Penasaran, dengan langkah mengendap-endap Chanyeol pun mulai berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang selalu menjadi tempat berkumpul para member ketika waktu luang, baik hanya untuk menonton televisi atau mungkin bermain-main.

**xxx**

Setelah berhasil mencapai ruang tengah, bola mata milik Chanyeol yang memang sudah lebar makin melebar saat mendapati televisi di ruang tengah masih menyala dan menampilkan sebuah film hollywood.

Mendadak kedua kakinya menegang dan bulu-bulu di kedua tangannya meremang, dia yakin. Sangat yakin malah, sebelum semua member tidur. Semua alat-alat elektronik sudah dimatikan, termasuk televisi. Keyakinan itu bertambah karena tentu saja yang terakhir menonton televisi adalah dia dan si Magnae cadel, sebut saja dia Sehun.

Lalu siapa yang kembali menyalakan televisi? Apa didorm ini sudah mulai anker? Apa tiba-tiba ada sesaeng fans yang menyelinap masuk untuk menonton televisi?

Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau pikirkan? Mana mungkin sesaeng fans bisa menembus pintu yang jelas-jelas sudah dikunci dan tentu saja ada seorang security yang berjaga diluar hanya untuk menonton televisi?

Setelah hampir 2menit bersitegang dengan semua opininya, Chanyeol kembali dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang bergerak diatas sofa panjang yang membelakanginya. Dia meneguk liurnya dengan kasar dan secepat kilat dia membalikkan badan berniat ingin berlari menuju kamarnya dan langsung menggulung dirinya dengan selimut tebal.

Tapi belum sempat satu langkah terealisasikan, otaknya mulai berpikir jernih. Tunggu, sepertinya ada seseorang diatas sofa itu. Tapi siapa? Batin Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

'Apa sesaeng fans itu benar-benar menyelinap ke dorm mereka?' batinnya lagi. Tidak itu tidak mungkin, jadi tanpa ingin menebak-nebak lagi siapa gerangankah yang sedang menonton televisi ditengah malam seperti ini.

Dengah keberanian yang masih tersisa, Chanyeol kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap sofa itu dan dengan perlahan mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

**xxx**

"Baekhyun?"

Itulah kata pertama yang berhasil keluar dari mulut sang Happy Virus-nya EXO setelah dia berhasil menangkap pelaku menonton tv ditengah malam.

Walaupun diruang tengah lampunya mati, tapi cahaya yang keluar dari televisi mampu menerangi penglihatannya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur?

Baekhyun tidur disofa?

Dan menonton tv ditengah malam seperti ini?

Itu adalah hal paling langka yang pernah dilihat Chanyeol sepanjang mereka masih tinggal didorm yang sama. Chanyeol berniat ingin membangunkan Baekhyun lagi, tapi dengan segera dia mengurungkan niatnya itu karena melihat wajah damai 'mantan' roomate-nya yang sedang tertidur.

Chanyeol sedikit teperangah dengan pemandangan didepannya. Bias cahaya dari televisi benar-benar membuat wajah Baekhyun nampak bersinar, begitu bercahaya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol berani bersumpah, bahwa saat ini Byun Baekhyun salah satu lead vocal EXO yang kerap sekali dianggap sebagai moodmaker itu benar-benar terlihat sangat 'cantik'. Well, Baekhyun memang seorang laki-laki tapi siapa saja yang melihatnya saat ini mungkin akan berpikir hal yang sama. Sosoknya yang begitu mungil meringkuk diatas sofa dengan balutan selimut yang menutupi sampai keatas kepala, dan hanya menyisakan wajah putih bersinarnya.

Baekhyun sangat 'cantik'.

**xxx**

Chanyeol berakhir dengan menonton film yang sama saat pertama kali dia datang dan duduk menyender diatas sofa, disamping Baekhyun yang masih tertidur. Kali ini dia benar-benar mengalami insomnia, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasa ngantuk lagi setelah dia menemukan 'mantan' roomatenya disini.

Tapi dia sedikit bersyukur, karena schedule besok akan dimulai pada siang hari. Jadi walaupun semalam dia benar-benar terkena insomnia, dia tak perlu repot-repot bangun pagi-pagi atau berakhir dengan omelan sang manager karena dia terlambat bangun.

Merasa tidak tertarik dengan film bajak laut yang ada didepannya, member kelahiran bulan november itu kembali mentap Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan kehadirannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat mengingat kejadian tempo hari lalu, mengenai fancam chanbaek yang KyungSoo temukan di youtube. Dia juga sempat terheran-heran kenapa dia dan sahabatnya ini bisa terlihat emm... Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahu harus mendeskripsikannya seperti apa.

Jika boleh Chanyeol jujur dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia merasa 'sangat' senang bisa menciptakan moment seperti itu bersama 'mantan' roomatenya. Dia benar-benar merindukan masa-masa seperti saat EXO masih terpisah dulu, bisa selalu berada disamping baby smurf-**nya **setiap saat.

Jika boleh jujur lagi, dia juga suka jika Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan julukan 'Yoda' saat diacara showtame mereka. Walaupun Baekhyun mengejeknya karena memiliki telinga seperti peri, tapi Chanyeol 'sedikit' merasa senang karena paling tidak Baekhyun masih memperhatikannya walaupun mereka sudah tidak selalu bersama seperti dulu.

Memang sejak comeback "growl", 'mantan' roomatenya ini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chen dan Kai. Entah itu karena urusan latihan vokal bersama Chen, atau menciptakan moment-moment KaiBaek tiap kali mereka perform 'Growl'. Asal semua orang tahu, Chanyeol juga butuh perhatian. Dari siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Baekhyun.

Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak hanya dia anggap sebagai sahabat baik, tapi dia adalah Soulmate. Lebih tepatnya '**Soulmate No. 1**'-nya. Chanyeol sangat menyayanginya, dia mencintai Baekhyun. Sahabatnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tahu. Sangat tahu, jika perasaannya ini salah. Tapi dia tak pernah merasa menyesal memiliki perasaan seperti ini, semuanya benar-benar tulus.

Dia mencintai baby smurf-**nya**.

Jika status 'kekasih' tidak akan pernah bisa terjadi, tapi dengan kata 'Soulmate' sudah cukup untuk mendeskripsikan sosok Byun Baekhyun dihati seorang Park Chanyeol.

**xxx**

Berlarut-larut tenggelam dengan lamunannya, Chanyeol sampai tidak menyadari jika Baekhyun sudah mulai terusik dari tidurnya. Lebih tepatnya, Bangun.

"Channie!?"

Keduanya saling tersentak kaget, kaget karena tiba-tiba saat terbangun sudah ada sosok raksasa diampingnya dan kaget karena seseorang yang sejak tadi menjadi bahan lamunannya sudah terbangun.

"ck, Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menghiraukan protes dari Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini disini. Menonton film dan tertidur diatas sofa?" Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri juga masih sangat penasaran apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Baekhyun disini, apa dia juga terkena tendangan wushu Tao? Tapi secepat kilat pikiran itu menghilang karena faktanya Baekhyun masih berbagi tempat tidur dengan Xiumin. 'Sepertinya'.

Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, karena lampu diruangan yang mereka tempati masih mati. Tapi sekilas Chanyeol bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit berubah. Entahlah itu benar atau tidak, tapi sampai semenit berlalu tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran dan hanya ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan gelengan kepala yang sudah tak tertutupi lagi oleh selimut.

"Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tidak biasanya kau tidur diatas sofa hanya untuk menonton film, apalagi itu film bajak laut yang sama sekali tidak kau sukai,"

Beberapa detik terjadi keheningan, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...jangan hanya karena kita sudah tidak menjadi roomate lagi, kau tidak mau jujur dan mencoba menyembunyikan masalah dariku. Ingat, bukankah kita masih... best friend?"

Chanyeol bisa menangkap raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit merenung. 'Mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun mau bercerita', batin Chanyeol.

Cukup lama suara dari seorang moodmaker EXO itu akhirnya keluar, "Aku hanya merasa... lelah."

Chanyeol mengernyit heran mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun barusan, tapi dia belum sempat menuntut lebih lanjut apa maksudknya karena Baekhyun kembali berbicara.

"Bagaimana jika aku,"

"...berhenti sampai disini?"

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak kaget dengan pernyataan Baekhyun barusan. Instingnya berkata jika sebenarnya dia tahu apa maksud dari perkataan pemuda berjari lentik tersebut, tapi Chanyeol menolak untuk menebaknya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang sedang aku bicarakan, bukan?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol sekilas dan mempertemukan dua pasang bola mata yang sangat berbeda itu.

Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas, sepasang mata sipit itu menyembunyikan segudang rasa penat dan lelah. Terlihat sangat kontras dengan kepribadiannya yang sangat ceria.

"Setiap hari kita bekerja, waktu istirahat dalam sehari tak lebih dari 5jam dan semua itu hanya digunakan untuk makan dan tidur. Setelah itu kita kembali bekerja setiap hari seperti robot yang diciptakan oleh manusia, kita bukanlah robot. Kita manusia, dan semuanya mempunyai keluarga.—"

Benar. Semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar. Pemotretan, rekaman, syuting, show dan semua schedule yang manager buat membuat mereka bekerja setiap hari seperti robot yang tak pernah mengenal rasa lelah. Terlebih persiapan comeback mereka akhir tahun ini.

Dengan comeback mereka yang hanya akan dipromosikan oleh 3member saja, Chen, Kyungsoo termasuk Baekhyun. Pasti membuat pemuda yang mempunyai eye-smile ini menjadi berkali-kali lipat akan lebih sibuk dan tentu saja 'lelah'.

Secara tidak langsung Chanyeol bisa memahami bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya ini sekarang, karena dia dan semuanya juga mengalami itu.

"Aku merindukan keluargaku, aku ingin melanjutkan kuliahku dan lulus menjadi seorang sarjana. Aku ingin—"

"Jangan pernah menyesali apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini," Chanyeol sengaja memotong kalimat Baekhyun, bukan karena dia tidak tahan mendengar keluh kesah 'mantan' roomatenya ini tapi karena dia tak ingin membuat Baekhyun menyesali perkataannya sendiri.

"Aku lelah, Suho hyung lelah, Xiumin hyung lelah, semua orang yang ada disini juga lelah. Tapi para fans kita yang ada diluar sana tak pernah merasa lelah untuk selalu memberi semangat pada kita. Mereka bahkan membela-belakan dirinya untuk selalu bisa melihat perform kita, dan semua yang fans kita lakukan seperti tak pernah mengenal rasa lelah."

"Walaupun setiap akhir pekan kita tak bisa menjenguk keluarga masing-masing, tapi—" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia memutar badannya menghadap pemuda yang 11cm lebih pendek darinya dan meraih bahu mungil itu.

Dia menatap sejenak manik mata coklat itu, "Kau dan Aku adalah keluarga. Kris hyung, Suho hyung, Minseok hyung, Luhan hyung, Yixing hyung, Chen, Kai, KyungSoo, Sehun dan emm... Tao. Kita semua adalah keluarga. Manager hyung juga keluarga kita, bahkan semut, cicak dan kecoa yang ada didorm ini adalah keluarga kita."

"hmmpft..." Chanyeol bisa melihat jika saat ini Baekhyun seperti sedang menahan tawa. "Hey! Apa yang ingin kau tertawakan!?"

"bhahahaha..."

"bahahahaha... Kau, hahahaha" tawa Baekhyun lepas bahkan dia sampai memegang perutnya sendiri karena merasa sangat geli.

"hey!" Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar merasa tersinggung karena, hello... siapa saja yang ada diposisinya juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Dia sedang berbicara sangat serius tapi apa yang dia dapatkan? Tawaan? Baekhyun menertawakannya.

"hahaha... maaf haha, kau memang benar semua yang ada disini adalah keluarga. Tapi," Baekhyun nampak menghela napas berat berusaha mengontrol agar tawanya tak pecah lagi. "SEJAK KAPAN AKU MENGKLAIM CICAK DAN KECOA SEBAGAI KELAURGAKhmmpft—" teriakan Baekhyun terhenti ketika tangan kekar milik Chanyeol membungkam mulut 'manis'nya. Dan sukses membuat kedua mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna.

* * *

**_—Other place—_**

Seorang pemuda berdimple bergumam tak jelas menggunakan bahasa mandarin dan berusaha menarik selimut tebalnya agar kedua pendengarannya tertutup. "hmm... jongdae... bisa kau pelankan suara 7 oktafmu itu...? ini sudah tengah malam..."

* * *

"pharkh channggyenl afmpha nyangngmkhowm ngmlmlakhuhann" /park chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan!/ Baekhyun berteriak dibalik telapak tangan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan miliknya yang berusaha melepaskan bungkaman itu.

"Dasar DIVA! Suara lengkinganmu itu bisa membangunkan semua penghuni dorm ini!" teriak Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat rendah namun masih terdengar jelas. Tapi akhirnya dia melepaskan sekapannya itu karena merasa tak tega karena sikecil didepannya ini terus-terusan berusaha melepaskan tangannya tapi gagal. 'dasar baby smurf' batin Chanyeol.

"Hahhh..." Baekhyun meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya seolah dia baru saja lomba renang. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu. Kau benar yeol, kita semua adalah keluarga tapi tidak termasuk kecoa dan cicakmu itu, itu menjijikan euww..." Baekhyun sedikit berakting layaknya dia benar-benar merasa jijik dengan kedua serangga rumahan itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum samar, setidaknya Soulmate-**nya** ini tidak murung seperti tadi. Menurutnya wajah Baekhyun sangat-sangat tidak cocok dengan ekspresi sedih atau murung.

Suasanya mendadak kembali canggung, mereka seperti kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

Baekhyun kembali membenarkan posisinya yang sebelumnya menghadap Chanyeol kini berbalik menghadap ke arah layar televisi yang sedari tadi masih menyala dan menampilkan sang bajak laut yang sedang berperang diatas kapal. Selimutnya masih setia membungkus tubuh mungil itu hingga ke ujung jari kaki. Dia meletakkan dagunya diatas kedua lutut yang sudah tertekuk.

Jika dilihat lebih dalam, mata Baekhyun bukan terfokus pada film itu. Tapi ada hal lain yang seolah sedang dia bayangkan dibalik layar itu. "Sepertinya aku hanya terlalu merindukan keluargaku" suara jernih Baekhyun kembali menggema.

"Aku tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu..."

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan masalah itu lagi, setiap orang mungkin akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika mereka berada diposisi seperti kita." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk tak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi.

"ngomong-ngomong soal keluarga, aku jadi ingat kalau hari ini noona-ku berulang tahun. Biasanya tengah malam seperti ini aku akan menyelinap masuk kekamarnya dan melemparinya dengan tikus mainan, haha" Chanyeol tertawa dengan ceritanya sendiri kala dia membayangkan wajah panik Noona-nya saat tikus mainan itu tepat bersarang diwajahnya.

"Jika kau melihat ekspresinya kau pasti akan tertawa seharian. Tapi tentu saja setelah itu aku akan meminta maaf dan memberinya kue, kalau saja Appa yang eomma tidak melarangku. Aku pasti akan melempar kue itu tepat diwajahnya." Chanyeol menghentikan ceritanya dan menghela napas panjang. Jika boleh jujur, dia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Baek? Apa kau juga mengusili hyungmu?" Chanyeol berusaha bertanya pada sosok disampingnya ini. Karena sejak dia bercerita, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berbicara.

Tidak ada respon.

"Baek? Kau masih mendengarku?"

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menoleh kearah sahabatnya ini, bahunya merasakan sebuah beban. Dia sedikit berjengit, tapi detik selanjutnya dia sadar jika beban yang baru saja menimpa pundaknya itu adalah kepala pemuda bersurai coklat tua milik Baekhyun.

Jadi, sedari tadi dia berbicara panjang lebar sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh Baekhyun? atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun sudah tertidur lelap sementara Chanyeol dibiarkan mengoceh panjang lebar.

Awalnya Chanyeol memang merasa sangat kesal, tapi kekesalan itu menghilang seiring wajah bersinar itu tertangkap oleh iris hazel milik Chanyeol.

**Deg**

Entah kenapa, tapi Chanyeol bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari pada biasanya. Ada perasaan hangat menyelimutinya saat dia memandang wajah damai Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur.

Sepertinya kekuatan 'light' milik Baekhyun benar-benar berfungsi jika keadaan sekitar sedang gelap seperti ini. Dia terlihat sangat bercahaya.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Chanyeol masih setia berada diposisinya yang semula, dengan kepala milik Baekhyun yang masih tersender dipundak lebar milik Chanyeol.

Dia sempat berniat membawa tubuh mungil milik Baekhyun kembali kekamarnya, tapi dia terlalu tak tega jika kegiatannya itu malah akan mengusik tidur malaikat kecil**nya** ini.

Biarkanlah Chanyeol menikmati saat seperti ini. Hanya dia dan Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

Hanya itu saja.

**.**

**-Soulmate No. 1-**

**.**

**_Keesokan harinya..._**

Seorang pemuda bermata doe, bersurai hitam menguap lebar-lebar dengan sebelah tangannya yang digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang tengah terbuka. Dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam, dia mulai mengangkat tubuhnya menjadi posisi terduduk di ranjang dengan ukuran medium. Seperti ritual kebanyakan orang, KyungSoo, pemuda yang baru saja terbangun tadi tengah berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang semalaman berkeliaran dialam mimpi.

Matanya perlahan terbuka dan mulai menelusuri ruangan yang hampir 2tahun dia tempati. Disana ditempat tidur yang berada tak jauh darinya ada seorang pemuda lain yang tanpa berpikir dua kali, KyungSoo sudah hafal betul siapa dia.

Tanpa menunggu detik terbuang sia-sia, KyungSoo mulai turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berniat menuju kekamar mandi. Entah hanya sekedar membasuh wajah, atau sekalian mandi. Tapi dia menyisihkan opsi kedua karena dia belum berniat sama sekali dengan kegiatan itu.

Terserah jika orang lain mengganggapnya pemalas. Tapi perlu semua orang tahu, member lain lebih pemalas dari dirinya. Terlebih roomate-nya, si dancing machine berkulit gelap dan—

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang terasa ganjil disini. Kyungsoo kembali mengedarkan pandangannya menuju tempat tidur yang masih dihuni oleh makhluk pemalas berkulit tan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jong In alias Kai.

Kai memang masih ada disana, tapi menurut Kyungsoo sepertinya ada yang hilang. Karena otaknya terlalu segan untuk berpikir apa itu, dia berakhir dengan menggedikkan bahu dan melenggang keluar kamar.

**xxx**

Niat awalnya memang ingin kekamar mandi, tapi tidak setelah iris matanya menangkap kerumunan orang-orang. Baiklah, maksud Kyungsoo para member EXO yang berada diruang tengah. Penasaran, Kyungsoo pun langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ruangan misterius itu –coret— ruang tengah.

"Hyung, kenapa semua orang berkumpul disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada sosok 'flower boy' berkebangsaan China yang masih setia berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat didada.

"Lihat saja..." Luhan, pemuda yang baru saja mendapat pertanyaan dari salah satu lead vocal EXO itu hanya menjawab singkat sambil menggerakkan kepalanya kearah pusat perhatian sebenarnya.

Dan apa yang didapati Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat dua buah bola matanya yang sudah lebar, terlihat semakin melebar.

Hey... sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka jadikan pusat perhatian dipagi hari yang cerah ini? Baiklah, sebaiknya kita perhatikan sejenak. Disana diatas sofa berukuran panjang, terdapat dua makhluk Tuhan yang masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya.

Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya bukan itu yang jadi perhatian mereka. Melainkan posisi dua anak manusia yang menjadi couple paling fenomenal itu yang terbilang cukup, ehm 'romantis' dan sangat 'manis'. Bagaimana mereka tidak bilang begitu, perhatikan saja.

Kepala Baekhyun tengah tertumpu pada pundak Chanyeol, sedangkan kepala Chanyeol tertumpu pada kepala Baekhyun dan jangan lupakan hal yang satu ini. Selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh couple dengan banyak shipper-shipper yang ada diluar sana. Bahkan bisa dibilang posisi ChanBaek Shipper –julukan untuk para fans dari couple paling rusuh ini— hampir mengalahkan posisi HunHan shipper yang –orang bilang— mereka couple dengan posisi shipper terbanyak diantara couple EXO lainnya.

Dan sepertinya kita tidak perlu mempermasalahkan para shipper, karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah...

"Pantas saja , semalam aku seperti mendengar suara teriakan seseorang" celetuk Yixing.

"Kalian pikir, apa yang semalaman mereka lakukan disini?" tanya Xiumin entah tertuju pada siapa tanpa menanggapi celetukan Yixing.

"Mungkin melakukan kencan buta" jawab sang magnae yang terkenal dengan ekspresi datarnya itu sekenanya dan langsung mendapatkan hadiah tatapan misterius dari kesembilan member. Sehun yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya membalasnya dengan satu kata tanya "Apa?"

"Sepertinya Chanyeol sangat merindukan soulmate-nya" pernyataan Kyungsoo berlalu begitu saja karena pusat perhatian mereka sudah mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda jika sebentar lagi salah satu diantara mereka akan segera bangun.

**xxx**

Kepala Chanyeol yang dengan setia masih menumpu diatas kepala Baekhyun lama kelamaan mulai merosot, hingga membuatnya tersentak dan perlahan dia mulai sadar dari mimpi indahnya. Tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, dia mulai menguap lebar-lebar dan sekali lagi 'tanpa' menutup mulut gua yang baru saja tercipta sambil meregangkan kedua tangan panjangnya.

Gerakannya terhenti begitu saja, saat iris matanya menangkap 9 makhluk yang sangat tak asing lagi sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh 'misteri'. Sebelah tangannya terayun mencoba menepuk-nepuk sosok yang sukses membuatnya begadang 'hampir' semalaman.

"Baek, hey... bangunlah."

Sedangkan sosok yang sedang dibangunkan hanya menggeliat kecil sambil menggeram dan menarik selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi seluruh kepalanya, kentara sekali kalau dia benar-benar tak ingin dibangunkan.

"Byun Baek, cepatlah bangun!" desis Chanyeol sedikit frustasi. Frustasi karena para monsters kelaparan didepannya ini masih berjaga, dan frustasi karena 'mantan' roomatenya ini tak kunjung bangun.

"Hmm... apa? Bukankah sudah aku bilang aku tak seharusnya mengatakan seperti itu,.." gumam Baekhyun dibalik selimut tebalnya.

"Mengatakan seperti apa, Byun-Baek-Hyun?" Tanya Chen dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, aku hanya terlalu merindukan— hey, yeol... sejak kapan suara ahjussi-mu itu berubah menjadi sangat cempreng seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun –masih- dibalik selimutnya, entah dia sudah sadar atau belum yang jelas sosok yang di bilang bersuara cempreng itu sukses membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya, diikuti facepalm dari raksasa bersuara Ahjussi yang Baekhyun anggap lawan bicaranya. Dan tentu saja kedelapan member yang menyaksikan itu berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa mereka.

"Itu memang bukan aku baek, tapi—" kalimat Chanyeol terputus saat suara yang Baekhyun anggap cempreng itu menginterupsinya.

"Kau... Bilang apa barusan Byun-Baek-Hyun? Suaraku cempreng, hah?" geram Chen sambil memelototi sosok mungil yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut, tak lupa kedua tangannya yang masing-masing saling terkepal erat seolah dia sudah bersiap melayangkan tinju pada siapa saja yang mengatainya 'cempreng'. 'Hey, biar cempreng begini, aku yang terpilih menjadi lead vocal utama EXO' aku-nya dalam hati.

Chanyeol yang masih berada disamping Baekhyun, bisa merasakan jika tubuh disampingnya ini menegang dan dalam hitungan sedetik selimut yang sedari tadi terpasang rapi dikepalanya langsung tersibak menampilkan ekspresi 'syok' dari pemuda bermarga Byun. Sepasang mata sipitnya terbelalak sempurna disertai mulut yang sudah berbentuk huruf 'O'.

Belum sempat sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, pemuda yang lahir ditahun '92 itu kembali menyibakkan selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Dia sedikit bergeser kearah Chanyeol sambil membisikkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan, "apa yang mereka lakukan disini?".

Lagi, belum sempat sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Sebuah suara kembali menginterupsinya, "Kita tidak akan membuang waktu hanya untuk mendengar kalian saling berbisik-bisik. Jika salah satu diantara kalian tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan, maka..." Luhan sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya sambil melirik kearah Xiumin seperti sedang bertelepati dan jangan lupakan seringaian mengerikan yang terukir dibibir Luhan, kentara sekali ekspresi itu sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah 'manis'nya.

Melihat hal itu akhirnya membuat pemuda ber-eye smile ini mengeram frustasi, "Argh... memangnya apa yang perlu aku jelaskan!? Aku hanya ingin menonton televisi disini, lalu tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan akhirnya kita menonton film bersama sampai kita tertidur." Entahlah Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan, hanya kalimat itu yang mampu dia rangkai untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran teman-temannya. 'memangnya kalian pikir apa yang aku lakukan bersama raksasa idiot ini semalaman, huh?' batin Baekhyun kesal.

"Benar hanya itu, huh? Hey, yeol! Kau tidak mau menjelaskan sesuatu lagi?" tanya sang Duizhang, dan selanjutnya semua pasang mata menatap kearah Chanyoel, termasuk Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya.

"T-tentu saja hanya itu. Memangnya kalian pikir apa yang aku lakukan bersama si cerewet ini." ucap Chanyeol seadanya dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan mematikan dari makhluk mungil disampingnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Apa yang kulakukan, huh? Kau mengataiku cerewet!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kelewat tinggi.

"Itu karena kau memang cerewet."

"Aku tidak cerewet, idiot!"

"yak! Apa yang baru saja kau— bla bla bla" bisa dibayangkan betapa membosankannnya dua moodmaker ini kalau sudah beradu mulut.

Melihat mereka mulai menjalankan kebiasaan yang entah sejak kapan malah berubah menjadi suatu 'tradisi', membuat seluruh penonton yang ada disana satu persatu mulai meninggalkan tempat pertunjukan. Kecuali satu orang.

Merasa udara disekitar sudah semakin legang, couple paling fenomenal ini mulai lelah dengan 'tradisi' wajib yang biasa mereka jalankan. Belum sempat menghela napas 'lega', dua pasang mata mereka sudah disambut oleh tatapan 'miterius' dari salah satu rekan mereka.

"Kalian ingin tahu satu hal?" tanya member tertua kedua dari grup EXO itu sok 'misterius' dan hanya ditanggapi dengan dua pasang alis yang saling naik satu sama lain. Tanda bahwa mereka benar-benar tak mengerti dengan maksud pemuda yang terpaut usia dua tahun lebih tua dari mereka.

LuHan kini berada tepat dihadapan mereka, dengan kedua tangan yang saling terlipat diatas dada 'tentu saja'.

"Kalian tahu... saat kami menemukan kalian tidur 'bersama' diatas sofa tadi, kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat serasi dan sangat... manis." Ujar Luhan lebih mendramatisir.

Entah apa yang harus dia rasakan sekarang, Chanyeol sendiri juga bingung. Haruskah dia merasa senang karena baru saja Luhan bilang mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat serasi, atau marah karena hyung tidak tahu diri ini terus-terusan membuatnya semakin merasa sulit untuk mengontrol perasaannya sendiri pada Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, lihatlah pipimu memerah. Kau blushing..." lamunan Chanyeol pecah karena mendengar pernyataan Luhan yang sangat langka. Dia pun menoleh kearah sosok yang Luhan maksud dan benar-benar tercengang karena Hyungnya yang sudah tertawa sangat puas saat ini tidak mengada-ada, Byun Baekhyun, member paling usil dan sangat cerewet ini tengah 'Blushing?'.

Dia bahkan bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas –sebelum sang pemilik menutupinya tentu saja—pipi putih susu milik Baekhyun berwarna merah padam, itu 'terlihat sangat manis' batin Chanyeol.

"AAAAaaa KALIAN SEMUA MEMANG GILAAA...!" teriakan 7 oktaf itu langsung menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan mengantar kepergian Baekhyun yang sudah terlebih dulu berlari sambil mengerang frustasi, "BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MASIH SANGGUP HIDUP BERDAMPINGAN BERSAMA ORANG-ORANG MENYEBALKAN SEPERTI KALIANNN!?" see, bahkan tubuh mininya itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan Luhan dan Chanyeol. Tapi suaranya masih 'mampu' mereka dengar dengan 'jelas'.

Tawa menggelikan milik Luhan masih terdengar, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum samar tapi terlihat sangat hangat dan tulus dan hal itu malah menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Chanyeol, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung tapi detik selanjutnya dia menjawabnya, "Tentu saja, apa itu?"

"Kau..." Luhan sedikit menjeda kalimatnya dan memandang dongsaengnya itu lekat-lekat, "menyukai Baekhyun?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan langsung membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua mata bulatnya, detak jantungnya sedikit terpacu cepat tapi Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian mengontrolnya. Tentu saja itu pernyataan yang paling sensitif baginya, "A-apa maksudmu, hyung? Tentu saja aku menyukainya, bukankah semua orang juga menyukainya?"

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Luhan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "hmm hm, bukan... Bukan suka dalam artian itu yang aku maksud, tapi suka dalam tanda kutip 'cinta', tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." Ujar Luhan terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kau mencintai Baekhyun?" tiga kata itu seolah menjadi boomerang tersendiri bagi Chanyeol. Dia takut kalau hyungnya ini diam-diam menyadari sikapnya terhadap Baekhyun, atau lebih parahnya lagi. Luhan bisa membaca pikirannya. Dan hatinya.

"A-aku..." Chanyeol tergagap, dia benar-benar tak tahu kenapa otak dan lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat kelu. Semuanya terasa sangat sulit baginya, "Aku..."

'Aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Baekhyun. Aku mencintainya bukan sebagai seorang sahabat, tapi sebagai seseorang yang sangat istimewa. Aku mencintainya sebagai seorang namja, benar... semua itu benar. Aku mencintai Soulmate-ku sendiri.' itulah yang ingin diungkapkan Chanyeol, tapi semua itu terasa mustahil karena dia tak akan mungkin mengatakan hal itu.

"Bhahaha..." tawa menggelegar Luhan sontak langsung membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Bahahaha... hey! Aku hanya bercanda, tapi kau malah menanggapinya sangat serius dan terlihat sangat gugup." Ujar Luhan disela-sela tawanya.

"Tapi apa susahnya kau bilang 'aku mencintai Baekhyun'—" Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya dan sedikit mencongdongkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya dia berusaha mensejajarkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintai Baekhyunnie..." dan sebuah 'wink' menggoda menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang Chanyeol lihat sebelum sosok pemuda berambut coklat terang itu menghilang dalam kesunyian dibalik tembok ruang tengah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tercengang.

.

.

'Apa katanya barusan?'

'Luhan hyung mencintai Baekhyun?'

'Hyungnya mencintai Baekhyun-**nya**?'

'Luhan mencintai Baek—" lamunan Chanyeol terhenti saat sebuah suara –lagi-lagi— menginterupsinya.

.

.

"Hey! Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

* * *

Bisa kalian tebak sendiri kan, siapa yang terakhir ngomong? Ckckc, saya gak yakin malah nih ff layak dibaca. Btw, soal letak kamar, ruang tengah dan bla bla bla **100%** saya ngarang. Tapi soal roomate, itu menurut 'FanAcc' terakhir yang saya lihat. Waktu di K-Con, yeol emang bilang dia sekamar sama KaiSoo. Dan itu berarti BaekTaoMin Cuma bertiga aja./mungkin/

Dan kalo responnya lumayan, mungkin yah 'mungkin' saya bisa pertimbangkan buat bikit 'sequel'nya.

.

.

Hayo... yang udah baca tapi gak mau **ninggalin jejak**, dosa loh XD

**Maap jika typo berceceran, kritik dan saran sangat amat dibutuhkan.**

Oh iya, gimana covernya? bagus gak? saya buatnya asal-asalan,

* * *

**2013 babybyunsoo© Soulmate No. 1**


End file.
